wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom drugi: Rozdział XIV
Na jeziorze Lednicy leżała wyspa, ostrów święty, do którego z dala, od Wisły, nawet od Łaby, od Odry przychodzili z ofiarami po wróżby i rady pielgrzymi. Niewiele naówczas takich chramów i świątyń liczono na ziemiach słowiańskich. U Ranów na ostrowiu stał chram Światowida, u Redów drugi, u Serbów nad Łabą Trygłowa trzeci, w Stargrodzie w gaju czczono Prowego. Ciągnęły do nich na wielkie świątki i dni uroczyste różne plemiona z dalekich stron, schodzili się ludzie jednego słowa, choć różnej nieco mowy, i u świątyń tych radzili i porozumiewali się, co ku obronie od wspólnych wrogów przedsiębrać mieli. Na ostrowiu Lednicy stał taki chram Nii, do którego szła właśnie Dziwa schronić się od pomsty i poświęcić resztę życia pilnowaniu ognia świętego. Trzeciego dnia pokazało się jezioro szeroko rozlane, świecące, jasne, a podróżni powitali je pokłonem, bo i ono, jak ostrów, święte było. Ostrów też z dala się dostrzec dawał, naówczas gęstym gajem i zaroślami okryty. Zakrywały one chram oczom i zdawały się całą wyspę okrywać. U brzegu, na palach wbitych niegdyś w jezioro, stały chatki rybaków nędzne. Przy nich do palów poprzywiązywane czółna kołysały się jak senne, poruszając z falami. Rybacy zamieszkali w tych budkach przewozili na ostrów pielgrzymów. Wieść niosła, że chaty biednych tych ludzi stały tu od wieków, że ich niegdyś była tu moc wielka, że pale część znaczną wód zajmowały, a na pokładach nad nimi cała niegdyś osada liczna i zamożna zamieszkiwała. Ale z czasem gniły pale, padały chałupy w wodę, ludzie się na ląd przenosili i rozpraszali. Teraz tu tylko pozostało ich kilka, sczerniałych, osiadłych nisko, okopconych, a zajmowali je rybacy i przewoźnicy. U chat na palach pożegnała Dziwa swoich towarzyszów, tu już bezpieczna sama iść mogła, kędy jej kazała dola. Nie potrzebowała ani druhów, ani drużki. Rzucił się jej Sambor do nóg, bo ją od dziecka szanował i miłował. - Zdrów bywaj, Samborze - odezwała się - bądź szczęśliwy... pokłon odnieś ode mnie siostrze miłej, braciom, wszystkim, nawet ptakom, co koło naszej latały zagrody. Z chaty na palach, które się trzęsły pod nim, wyszedł stary zgarbiony człowiek, w drżących rękach wiosło trzymając. Nie mówiąc nic zszedł do czółna, zstąpił w nie, odwiązał i czekał. Dziwa siadła, odbił od brzegu i czółno pomknęło po wodach spokojnych. Towarzysze stali i patrzali, stara piastunka płakała padłszy na ziemię. Dziwa chustą wiewała. Białe ptaki nad głową jej się niosły i kwiliły, jakby rozumiały, że się ze swoim rodzonym rozstawała światem. Czółno płynęło. Już twarzy jej widać nie było, tylko koszulę białą i białą jak ona twarz, a potem plamkę białą, a później ostrów i drzewa zakryły czółenko i znikło. Dziwa płynęła, gdzie ją dola niosła. Wtem łódka się o brzeg oparła i zadrgała, stary wyszedł na ląd i przytrzymał ją. Para kamieni sterczała nad wodą; dziewczę wysiadło i wyszło. Na ostrowiu cicho było, cicho, tylko tysiące słowików w krzakach na zabój nuciły. Pomiędzy łozy i olszyny wiodły ścieżki kryte, ludzkimi powydeptywane stopami. Dziwa szła z wolna przed siebie, nie śpiesząc, wiedząc, że dojdzie, gdzie jej losy iść kazały. Wśród gęstwiny łączka się otwarła zielona. Tu gromadkami siedzieli ludzie i pożywali z kobiałek, co kto miał z sobą, w milczeniu jakimś uroczystym. Widać było po sukniach, ich barwie i kroju, że ludzie tam byli z krajów różnych. Byli tam mową i odzieżą odmienni od siebie, a językiem pokrewni połabiańscy Serbowie, Wilcy i Redary, byli Dalemińcy, Ukrańce, Łuczanie, Dulebianie, Drewlanie z Drażdańskich lasów, Polanie tutejsi, Łużanie znad Warty i Odry, Bużanie od Buga, Chorbaci nawet i niezliczone naówczas plemiona, które się różnymi imionami zwały, z jednych rodów odszczepionych od pnia głównego pochodząc. Widok był zaprawdę piękny tych gromad, co się rozumiały, a przecie nie znały i dziwiły sobie, z których każda miała inną twarz i obyczaj odmienny, a wszystkie czuły się do wspólnej prastarej matki. Nie bratali się bardzo, ostrożnie ocierali o siebie, ale zanucona pieśń, rzucone słowo zbliżało powoli. Szare, czarne, brunatne, białe świty, siermięgi, opończe pasami zielonymi, krasnymi, czarnymi i białymi poprzepasywane odznaczały plemiona. Uzbrojenie też nie było równe. Plemiona znad Wełtawy i Łaby, bliższe Niemców, już od nich wiele zapożyczyły; ci, co mieszkali ku Wiśle i w głębi, dziczej wyglądali jeszcze. Znad Bałtu (białego słowiańskiego morza) mieli dużo przywoźnego sprzętu, który im statki z dalekich krajów przynosiły. Dziwa przeszła pomiędzy gromadami, które ją ciekawymi mierzyły oczyma. Chramu stąd jeszcze widać nie było, bo go gęstwina zasłaniała zielona. Wpośród zarośli trafiła na kamienny obwód pierwszy chramu. Stały te kamienie ogromne, jak je ziemia zrodziła, jak je morze przyniosło, nie tknięte ręką ludzką, z tymi twarzami, jakie im dały wieki, jedne nie opodal od drugich, w odstępach równych, jak zaklęci w głazy stróże. Jak zajrzeć w lewo i w prawo, ciągnął ten poświęcany szereg dokoła. Na jednej z tych brył siedziała kobieta w bieli, podparta na ręku. Stara już była i włos miała srebrny, rozpuszczony na ramiona, a na nim dziewiczy wianek ruciany. W ręku trzymała laskę białą, z korą pozostawioną tylko, by ją jak wąż, jak wstążeczka opasywała. Ubiór miała wieśniaczy, biały, świeży i czysty, a przy nim spinki błyszczące. Na twarzy spokojnej, pomarszczonej i zwiędłej widać było życie jakby senne, coś na pół umarłego nie troszczącego się ani o śmierć, ani o dolę. Dziwa się pokłoniła przed nią. Stara oczy powoli podniosła, nic nie mówiąc, ręką jej pokazała na prawo, na drożynę, głowę podparła znowu i dumała. Dziewczyna szła drożyną wskazaną. O kilka kroków stał na kiju sparty starzec niewielkiego wzrostu, odziany bielizną świeżą, w obuwiu z czerwonymi sznury i zarzuconej na ramiona opończy ciemnej. Czapka wysoka czarna okrywała mu czoło. Na zbliżającą się z wolna Dziwę patrzył spod brwi siwych. Skłoniła mu się do kolan: Tyś tu panem i ojcem? - spytała. - Wizun jestem... tak... - Przytułku u was prosić przychodzę - poczęła Dziwa powstając - będę Nii ognia pilnować święcie. Od młodu ślubowałam bogom! Stary Wizun łagodnie i spokojnie patrzył i słuchał. Dziewczę wymówiło te wyrazy szybko, rumieniec okrywał jej twarz. - Sierota jesteś? - zapytał. - Nie, miałam niedawno ojca i matkę, mam jeszcze braci i siostrę. Kmieć Wisz był mi ojcem - poczęła mówić. - Wisza kneziowscy ludzie zabili. Wizun zbliżył się, ciekawie słuchając. - Mnie chciał porwać za żonę sąsiad nasz... broniąc się zabiłam go. Nie chcę, aby się jego krwi mścili... przyszłam tu. - Zabiłaś? - zawołał zdziwiony stary Wizun - ty? zabiłaś? Jak się zwał ten człowiek? - Doman! - odpowiedziała rumieniąc się dziewczyna. - Doman! Domanl - ręce załamując rzekł stary - ja go nosiłem małym na rękach... Zmarszczył się Wizun. Dziwa pobladła, ulękła się, aby jej nie odepchnięto. Stary nie mówił nic, sparty na kiju milczał patrząc w ziemię. - Doman zabity! - mówił do siebie - zabity przez dziewkę... - Mów, jakeś ty go zabiła! - odezwał się stary. Dziwa drżącym głosem poczęła opowiadanie, tłumacząc się z tego czynu ślubem swym i popełnionym na niej gwałtem. Wizun pytał, czy wie, że został zabitym, nie ranionym, nie chciał wierzyć śmierci. Potem zamilkł. - Pozwólcie mi tu zostać u ogniska! - zawołała Dziwa. Nie odpowiadał stary długo, myślał. - Zostań - rzekł w końcu - aleś ty dla nas i za młoda, i za krasna. Ty nie znasz siebie, zatęsknisz. Bądź sobie gościną tylko.. inaczej ja cię nie chcę... Jak ci serce odboli, pójdziesz! o! Pójdziesz! - Nie! Nie! - rzekła Dziwa - zostanę... Wizun się uśmiechnął smutnie, nic już nie mówiąc wskazał jej do chramu drogę. Biegła raczej niż szła we wskazaną stronę Dziwa. Tu stał częstokół i wrota. Częstokół był z polan gładko ciosanych, rzezanych u góry misternie w zęby i koła. Wrota też miały słupy drewniane, strojne jak dziewczęta w rąbki, zęby, w pasy, jedne malowane biało, drugie żółto i czerwono. Na daszku nad wrotami wisiały wianki, w części poschłe, w części zielone jeszcze i świeże. Stąd liśćmi zielonymi kosaćca usłana już była droga. W pniu rzezanym pięknie, u którego stał czerpaczek biały, woda była czysta jak łza, źródlana. Dziwa zaczerpnęła jej i napiła się spragniona. - Bądź mi zdrowa, wodo święta, wodo nowa! - szepnęła. Zza wrót wyglądał drugi staruszek, do Wizuna podobny, który się od przychodzącej skrył żywo. Szła droga pomiędzy dwoma częstokołami naokół, a drugie opasanie chramu było jeszcze ozdobniej z drzewa ciosane. Wisiały na nim skóry, oręż różny i dary, które składali pielgrzymi. Tą drogą trzeba iść było, szukając wrót drugich. Do tych spinać się musiała po wschodach. Ciemniej tu było, bo drzewa i opasanie światło odejmowały. Tu już stał sam chram, na gęstych dokoła słupkach drewnianych oparty i okryty dachem gontowym. Pomiędzy słupkami malowanymi czerwono, z żółtymi przepaski wisiały czerwone sukienne opony zakrywające wnętrze. Ścian nie było. Trwoga jakaś ogarnęła dziewczynę, gdy zbliżywszy się ku sukiennej zasłonie podnieść ją miała, aby się dostać tam, skąd już nie chciała, nie myślała wynijść nigdy. Popatrzała w świat biały, na dzień biały, posłuchała słowików gwaru i ręką drżącą podniosła zasłonę, która zaszeleściła nad jej głową. Weszła. Tu ogarnęła ją na chwilę noc, bo oczy jej zrazu nic dojrzeć nie mogły. Na tle tylko czarnym płomień błyskał w głębi. Zapach smoły, bursztynu, spalonych ziół przesycał powietrze ciężkie i ciepłe. Dopiero oczy oswoiwszy postrzegła kontynę, na słupach jeszcze wewnątrz opartą, ciemną, smutną i pustą. Daleko przed nią stały kamienie, które otaczały wolno płonące ognisko. Dym i iskry dobywały się z niego to wolniej, to żywiej i szły ku górze, do otworu w dachu lub wiatrem zwrócone rozchodziły się we wnętrzu budowy. Przy ogniu dwie białe postacie siedziały jakby uśpione czy drzemiące. Zza dymu i płomieni widać było na ścianie kontyny coś niewyraźnego, podnoszącego się wysoko, aż pod strop i dach. Była to czarna, okopcona postać dziwna, nieforemna, straszna, u której nóg kilka trupich białych czaszek leżało. Obok niej wisiały haki, oręż, noże, jakieś zdobyte łupy, a sam posąg obwieszony był cały niemal sznurami bursztynu i kraśnych kulek ponizanych na nici. U góry, w głowie potwornej, dwoje oczów, dwa świecące, ogromne kamienie czerwone, jakby krwią gorejące, pałały. Nie widać tam było nic, tylko tych oczów płomienistych dwoje, od których skryć się nigdzie nie było można Patrzały na wszystkie strony, odbijał się w nich ogień u stóp palący, migotał w czerwonych kamieniach i czynił je jakby żywymi. Wśród ciemności te drganiem płomienia ruszające się oczy bóstwa przerażały jak spojrzenie ze światów innych, groźne i gniewu pełne. W chramie teraz nic słychać nie było, tylko trzask palącego się łuczywa i świergot ptastwa, które, otworami dostawszy się do środka jego, niespokojnie pokrzykiwało latając, aby się stąd na powrót wydobyć. Dziwa postawszy chwilę, bo w niej czerwonych oczów dwoje zrodziły trwogę i odjęły siłę, wolnym krokiem podeszła ku ognisku myśląc: - Tu więc miejsce moje. I nie pytając już nikogo, nie patrząc zbliżyła się aż do dwóch siedzących niewiast, co ogień podsycały, siadła, jak one, na pustym kamieniu, wzięła nagotowane łuczywo i położyła na ognisku. Jedna z kobiet wstrzymać ją chciała, lecz za późno się podniosła. Ogień już był objął tę pierwszą ofiarę, na którą Dziwa patrzała, jakby się w niej własne paliło życie. Dwie stróżki tego Znicza popatrzały na nią ciekawie i trochę przelękłe. Przy świetle ognia mogła dojrzeć ich twarze. Zwiędłe były, smutne i blade. Przyglądając się pięknej dziewczynie szeptały coś pomiędzy sobą, jakby litując się nad nią. Głowami potrząsały tylko, nie śmiejąc się odezwać. Zdawały się patrzeć na nią jak na skazaną. Dziwa siedziała spokojna w ogień wlepiwszy oczy, odpoczywała. U ognia zmieniały się potem stróżki; Dziwa przesiedziała sama całą noc przy nich, dorzucając po łuczywie. Sen jej nie brał, myślami jeszcze żegnała życie swe dziewicze i domową zagrodę, a czerwone oczy Nijoły przyszłość czyniły straszną. Tak przeszedł dzień pierwszy i tak samo prawie drugi upłynął. Mogła tylko wyjść za kontynę i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Ale tu skupiały się koło niej stróżki ognia i ciekawie przyglądały się jej, badały, dopytywały uśmiechając; zwracali oczy przechodzący pielgrzymi i Dziwa wolała już milczenie swe w ciemnym kątku niż te napaści próżnującej gawiedzi i te pytania bez końca. Nazajutrz siwowłosa w wianku kobieta spotkała ją też za chramem i zagadnęła, o przeszłość; i jej opowiadać się musiała, skąd przyszła i dlaczego, ale ta słuchała roztargniona i nie okazała nawet, czy ją powieść obeszła. Dziwa spodziewała się tu może jakiegoś podnieconego życia, z pieśnią i marzeniem, a znalazła milczenie i ołowiane brzemię na wszystkich tych niewiastach znużonych ciszą jednostajną, jaka je otaczała. Bezmyślnie spełniały one posługę przy chramie i dzień schodził na półsennym jakimś osłupieniu, na zdrętwieniu i martwocie. Wieczorem zjawił się stary Wizun po odejściu siwowłosej kobiety; oczyma prawie gniewnymi mierzył Dziwę i pytał znowu o Domana. Dziewczę opowiedziało swą przygodę po raz drugi. - Domana mi żal! - zawołał - nosiłem go dzieckiem na ręku; chłopak był odważny, dobry, gościnny i przyszło mu zginąć nie na wojnie, nie na łowach, ale z rąk niewiasty... ze sromem! - A jakżem ja bronić się miała będąc w jego mocy? - odezwała się Dziwa. - Wolno się bronić dzikiemu zwierzęciu i robakowi nawet, a nie godziłoby się dziewczynie? Starzec się namarszczył tylko i spojrzał dziko na nią. - Doman rannym być może, ale zabitym... nie! nie! to być nie powinno i nie będzie - dodał. Chciał, aby mu opowiedziała, jak mu cios zadała, ale Dziwa sama już teraz nie wiedziała, jak się to stało, aniby umiała wytłumaczyć, skąd na to wzięła odwagę i siłę, zmilczała więc. Następnych dni, jakby za karę, najcięższą pracę na nią włożono. Musiała drzewo nosić i wodę, zamiatać i myć chram, biegać do źródła, służyć wszystkim. Odprawiono ją wreszcie do tego, od czego w domu była wolną - do gotowania strawy dla innych. Nie zbywało na ostrych słowach i na śmiechu bolącym, i na jakiejś wzgardzie, którą jej starsze okazywały. Wszystko to przetrwała milcząca, spokojna, z taką dumą, iż niechęć się rozbiła o nią i dziewczęta z poszanowaniem patrzeć zaczęły na tę, która ani skarżyć się nie chciała, ani płakać, ani okazać, że ją boli poniewieranie. Dano pokój wreszcie, widząc, że znęcanie się nie czyni skutku. Każdego niemal dnie nadciągały łódkami nowe gromady po wróżby składając ofiary przed Niją. Dziwa siedziała już u ognia po kolei i bez kolei, a była tu jak domy. Milcząca mogła marzyć, patrzeć w dym, który w jej oczach różne dziwne przybierał kształty, nie troszczyć się o życie. Dwa razy na dzień z ofiarnych dań i gotowanej strawy zastawiano obiatę dla stróżek i było pod dostatkiem wszystkiego. Suchych korowajów ostatkami karmiły się niezliczone ptastwa stada, a żarłoczne wróble tysiącami kręciły się przy chramie. Dziesięć już dni upływało od tego pamiętnego dnia, gdy Dziwa u ognia zasiadła i pierwszą go drzazgą podsyciła. Była, przybywszy, ostatnią, teraz słuchały ją inne. Panować tu nie pragnęła, przyszło to samo, gdy uczuły wszystkie dziewczęta w niej tę jakąś wyższość, która się narzuca sama i oprzeć się jej nie można. Leniwe i śpiące stróżki ognia same zdały na nią pieczę, staranie, pracę i rozkazywanie. Siedząc z dala patrzały na nią i strach je jakiś ogarniał, tak miała pańską postać i do rozkazywania była stworzona Dziesiątego dnia siedziała u ognia, gdy szmer powstał dokoła chramu i po całej wyspie. Ludzie dokoła biegali, ruch się stał wielki, nagle podniesiono zasłony ze wszystkich stron i między słupami najbliżej ognia stojącymi ukazał się Wizun w świątecznym ubraniu i kołpaku, a z nim mężczyzna rosły, czerwony, gruby, w czapce z piórem, w płaszczu czerwono naszywanym na ramionach, ze złotymi szlaki, blaszkami świecącymi okrytymi. Świecący miecz wisiał u jego boku. Dziwa spojrzawszy nań uczuła w sobie przestrach i trwogę. Ten czerwonolicy z dziko patrzącymi oczyma człowiek, podobien do zwierza, który wyszedł z puszczy, z usty skrzywionymi szydersko, obudzał w niej wstręt i odrazę niewysłowioną. Byłaby uciekła, gdyby mogła. Stanął on nie zdejmując kołpaka ani się pokłoniwszy naprzeciw ognia i bałwana Nijoły, patrząc nie na świętości, ale na pilnujące Znicza dziewczęta. Długo je oczyma przechodził, zatrzymał wzrok na Wiszowej córce i już go od niej nie zwrócił. Poszeptał coś staremu, który głową potrząsł. Chwilę się wzdragał. Mężczyzna stał uparcie, dwa razy po ramieniu uderzył starego i pchnął go wewnątrz chramu nakazująco. Stary wahając się zbliżył powolnym krokiem ku Dziwie, pochylił ku niej i rzekł cicho: - Kneź to jest miłościwy... chce, żebyś mu wróżyła. - Wróżyć nie umiem - odpowiedziało dziewczę. - Wróżby nakazać nie można, ona przychodzi zesłana od duchów, ja wróżyć nie umiem... W tej chwili z drugiej strony zbliżyła się siwowłosa Nania i odciągnęła na stronę dziewczynę. - Wróż mu - rzekła - ja cię zielem upoję, wróż mu, wróż mu wszystko złe, bo człowiek niedobry. Wyniesiem kadzidło, dym cię upoi.., mów, mów mu śmiało, co myśl przyniesie... on się nie waży uczynić ci nic złego... To mówiąc stara dobywała suche ziele i garnek z węglem nabranym z ogniska postawić kazała na ziemi. Rzucono ziele na nie i dym gęsty, przykry, gryzący otoczył pochyloną dziewczynę. Trzymano ją nad nim długo. Czuła, jak się jej zmąciły myśli, jak z kłębów dymu rosły jej w oczach dziwne jakieś kształty, jak traciła przytomność i zdawało się jej, że na świat inny przeniesioną została Na głowie ciężyło brzemię jakieś straszne, krwawe smugi na czarnym tle, jasne błyskawice, kłęby dymu, smoki i gady, i ludzie potworni, karły i olbrzymy, wszystko to razem wirowało jakby przed drugimi oczyma upojonej. Dwie stróżki ją podtrzymywały, inaczej paść by była musiała omdlona. Lecz słabość ciała razem szła z olbrzymią myśli potęgą. Czuła się śmiałą i gardzącą niebezpieczeństwem, panią i królową. W tym upojeniu powoli wiedziono ją przed knezia, który cofnąwszy się poza słupy kontyny stał pod częstokołem oparty oń z szyderską twarzą. Dziwa wpatrzyła się w to oblicze dzikie, wykrzywione, straszne, z taką siłą wzroku, że kneź spuścił, mrucząc, oczy przed nią i zadrżał. - Będziesz mi wróżyła - mruknął cicho. - Będę wróżyła - poczęła Dziwa, która czuła, że jakaś siła zmusza ją do mówienia - będę ci wróżyła. Dwoje dziewcząt postawiły przed nią wiadro wody świętej, spuściła oczy na nią. W wodzie odwrócona odbijała się twarz szkaradna Chwostka, a obok niej w dymach, którymi ją ciągle okadzano, krążyły najdziwniejsze postacie. Kneź patrzył - zrazu szyderski, teraz bledniejąc i jakby przelękły, ręką się opierał o częstokół, a widać było, jak drżał. Obok niego stojący Wizun oczyma nakazującymi, których nie spuszczał z dziewczyny, zdawał się jej dyktować, co mówić miała. Chwila milczenia poprzedziła urywanymi słowy wyjąknioną wróżbę. - Ciemno! Ciemno! Nie widzę nic... - mówiła - czerwona struga, jakby płynęła krew, ciągle krew... wszędzie krew... Po rzece tej płyną trupy białe, jeden, drugi... więcej jeszcze, białe ich oczy nie widzą i nie patrzą... płyną, płyną, przepłynęli... Krew znowu, kubki po niej pływają, miecze po niej migają... Słyszę wołanie: krew za krew!... Na rzece płynie wyłupionych czerwonych oczu dwoje i patrzą na mnie... na stosie leży starzec zabity, na śmiecisku pod stołbem młodzieniec, na jeziorze pozarzynane męże, wołają: krew za krew! Psy wyją i krucy kraczą... krew za krew!... Kneź rzucił się, aż częstokół za nim zachrzęszczał i miecz mu zadzwonił u boku. - Ty wróżbitko przeklęta - krzyknął - będziesz ty mi patrzała i mówiła inaczej! - Nie mogę... mówię, co mi duchy każą i ukażą... Kneź stoi na świetlicy... wysoko... dołem ludzie się gniotą, biją, mordują... Słyszę szmer, wrzawę, ciągną gromady... na granicy wrogi, w domu swoi się miotają... Na gród! Na stołb! Krew za krew!... Gród się pali... płonie, gore... walą się dachy i ściany... krzyk i wołanie... popiołów kupa... góra trupów, kruków chmura czarna... Siadły, krakają... żrą serca od ciała... gdzie ścierw nie dogorzała... Krew za krew!... Ciemno się zrobiło w oczach dziewczynie i osłabła osunęła się jak senna na ręce stróżek, które ją trzymały. Kneź stał blady i drżący, pięści cisnąc, usta otworzył i zębami jak zwierz dziki grozić się zdawał. Nogą wiadro pchnął i wywrócił, woda święta popłynęła po ziemi. Dziwę wniesiono omdlałą do chramu. Chwostek stał milczący, wściekły. Stary Wizun, sparty na kiju, obok niego spokojnie czekał. - Przeklętą dziewkę związać i osiec! Do lochu! Do jamy! - krzyknął Chwostek - nauczy się wróżyć inaczej! Na to nie było odpowiedzi, zasłona kontyny spadła, a dziewczęta drugą stroną Dziwę wynosiły na powietrze. Kneź się chciał zwrócić do swoich pachołków, ale ci gdzieś daleko zostali. Stary spoglądał nań. - Uspokójcie się, miłościwy panie - rzekł - kto chce wróżby, musi ją cierpieć, jaką duchy dały. Dziewczyna jej nie winna. Byli sami i Wizun zbliżył się wcale nie zdając zlękniony. - Miłościwy kneziu - dodał - dosyć macie niechętnych i zażalonych, nie róbcie ich więcej targając się na to, co nie jedne Polany szanują... Miejsce święte i dziewczyna poświęcona. Chwostek się rozśmiał dziko, przystąpił do starego i drżącą od gniewu dłonią pochwycił go za brodę trzęsąc nią. - Ogień święty, dziewka poświęcona!... ty także... stary... psi synu... Ja wam ognie pogaszę, ja wam dziewki wasze rozpędzę i chram ten zrównam z ziemią... Stary nie pobladł nawet, milczał obojętny; ręka kneziowi opadła. - Jakby piorunów nie było - odezwał się spokojnie - moglibyście czynić, co chcecie... ano, pioruny padają i duchy bronić się czym mają... Nie szukajcie, kneziu, wojny z bogami, gdy jej dość z ludźmi mieć będziecie! Chwostek nie odpowiedział nic, zerwał się z miejsca i poszedł prędko, bijąc się w pośpiechu to o jedną, to o drugą ścianę częstokołu. Wracał do swych ludzi. Wizun pozostał we wrotach i patrzał na kiju sparty. Ludu tego dnia około kontyny było mnóstwo, a gdy kneź podniósł głos groźny i wykrzykiwać począł, rozległo się to daleko. Posłyszeli ludzie, jak groził chramowi i ogniowi, i nim uchodząc zdążył się dostać do swoich smerdów i służby, dokoła rozległo się szemranie, mruczenie tłumu, który szumiał jak morze płacząc, narzekając i grożąc zarazem. Niewiasty uchodziły przelękłe i kryły się w zarośla. Gdy Chwostek dostał się do kamiennego koła opasującego chram, gromady się już zbijały i szły, jakby mu chciały zastąpić drogę. Czy stary Wizun skinął na nie, czy posłał do nich, aby popłoch rzucić i do obrony obudzić - nie wiadomo, lecz co żyło przybyszów na Lednicy, kupiło się, biegło naprzeciw Chwostka. Kupy stawały i zapierały mu drogę groźne. Ludziom swoim, skinąwszy na nich z dala, kazał je rozpędzać, ale ludzi nie rozpędzono. Oko w oko stał przeciw tej czerni nieznanej - nieulękły. Tłum warczał - ani on do niego, ani on do tłumu przystąpić się nie ważył. Wtem z gromady wyszedł człek podżyły, ubrany dostatnio, zbrojny z niemiecka. - Miłościwy kneziu - rzekł mu - ja tu do chramu przyszedłem, nie wasz jestem! Nie z waszego miru! Grozicie chramowi i ogniowi, a prawa do nich nie macie. Kontyna i ostrów nie należą do was, ale do nas wszystkich, Wilków, Serbów, Łużan, Drewlan i co jest naszej mowy. Nie ważcie się tykać chramu ani ognia, bo my się też ważyć możemy na wasz gród i stołb! Podniósł rękę do góry, a tłum za nim zahuczał potakując i grożąc. Chwostek stał ściskając w ręku miecz, jakby go ochota brała porwać się samemu na nich wszystkich, ale on i ludzie jego nie starczyliby z najlepszym orężem i odwagą na te gromady tysiączne. Namarszczywszy się więc, pogroził ręką i usty: - Precz mi z drogi! I ruszył się sam, pierwszy, tak śmiało, tak pewny, iż go nikt nie tknie, jakby go wojsko broniło. Tłum mu się rozstąpił na dwie strony; za nim co żywiej cisnęła się dwornia. Tę popychano zewsząd, a stęknąć nie śmiała. Wolnym krokiem, nie oglądając się, przeszedł kneź wśród tego gminu, który dopiero za oddalonym krzyczeć zaczął szydersko: - Chwościsko! Chwostyk! Chwost!... Parę razy obrócił się, jakby sam jeden na cały ten tłum chciał się rzucić, lecz się poskromił z gniewem. Tuż u brzegu stała łódź wielka czekając na pana, za nim biegiem pędzili ludzie gniewni i zasromani, nie śmiejąc rzec słowa, a za nimi wciąż goniło wołanie i śmiechy: - Chwostyk! Chwościsko! I jak gdyby rozgniewana Nija chciała się pomścić zniewagi, w tejże chwili chmura czarna, niesiona wichrem wieczora, jak ogromne cielsko smoka przewalając się po niebie, poczęła warcząc nadbiegać nad jezioro. Pod nią widać było szare pasy gradu siekące pola i lasy, a w głębi jej szumiało głucho, jakby toczyła wory kamieni gotowe runąć na ziemię. Pioruny z trzaskiem leciały w jezioro, wicher giął drzewa do ziemi, wyrywał je z korzeniami i miotał nimi jak pióry ptasimi. Gdzie piasek suchy spotkał na wybrzeżu, chmurę z niego płową czynił, gęstą, nieprzejrzaną, wlokąc ją za sobą. Burza nie dała kneziowi siąść do czółna, kto stał, przyległ do ziemi okrywając głowę i czekał, aż bóg piorunów przejdzie nad nią. Wioślarze w barce u brzegu ukryli się na dno. W chramie Nijoły błyskawice wśród ciemności ognia świętego blask gasiły, dym napełniał kontynę, iskry leciały na opony; czerwone oczy posągu błyskały, jakby ciesząc się zniszczeniem. W dali piorun bił po piorunie; na jeziorze fala spieniona uderzała o brzeg i rozlewała się po ostrowiu daleko. Ziemia zdawała się trząść pod nogami ludzi. Kneź drżał otulony płaszczem i mruczał. Kto by był zbliżył się doń, usłyszałby na przemiany modlitwę do Peruna i do krzyżyka, który miał na piersi. Stary zabobon i nowa wiara stały w nim na równi, kłaniał się nowemu Bogu, lękając jeszcze tych, których nie śmiał porzucić. Wycie i świst wiatru w uszach jego zdawały się powtarzać zelżywe Chwostka przezwisko, dusza mu zemstą kipiała. - Wszystkie to plemię w pień niech wytną - wołał wzburzony - niech je w niewolę uprowadzą, niech orzą nimi... Niech przychodzą Sasi, niech niszczą, jaszczurczy ten ród i tych kmieci wygubić trzeba... Gdy smerda po przejściu burzy strasznej przystąpił do leżącego knezia, o mało go jeszcze wściekły Chwost nie przebił mieczem, zapomniawszy się, gdzie jest. Dopiero poznawszy twarz sługi ochłonął. - Miłościwy panie - odezwał się smerda - burza się przewaliła, jezioro się gotować przestało, słońce zza chmur pogląda, fale się układły. Płyńmy z tego przeklętego ostrowia, na którym czary, wiedźmy i czarownice panują. Nie kto inny, tylko ci guślarze nawołali i naprowadzili gromy. Grad nam ludzi pokrwawił. Kto wie, co z końmi na drugim brzegu się dzieje? Kneź wstał z ziemi, tchnął i poszedł do łodzi zasępiony, usiadł w nią, a wioślarze odbili od brzegu. Szybując po ciemnych wodach, wkrótce odsunęła się od ostrowia daleko. Zza krzaków patrzył stary Wizun i przelękłe kobiety, coś mrucząc, jakby słały za nim przekleństwa Stara z rozpuszczonymi włosami rwała trawę i szybko coś szepcząc rzucała ją w stronę, w którą łódź popłynęła. Rzucała garściami piasek i pluła. Dziwa blada, osłabła, sparta na rękach, ledwie otrzeźwiona, drżąca siedziała przy ogniu nieruchoma, jakby ją jeszcze dręczyły te duchy, które mówiły przez nią. Wtem słońce wyszło zza chmur i promień jego padł przez rozsuniętą zasłonę do wnętrza chramu, złotym pasem kładąc się u nóg dziewczyny, która patrząc nań uśmiechnęła się, jakby mowę niebios zrozumiała Na dachu kontyny gruchały gołębie, w krzakach znowu śpiewały słowiki, a ponad łodzią knezia leciało kruków stado, to wzbijając się do góry, to opadając na dół, jakby kołpaki z głów pozrywać im chciało. Tom 02 Rozdział 14